


Дым и вереск

by TandMfan, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Душные летние ночи пахнут дымом, сеном и вереском.





	Дым и вереск

Душные летние ночи пахнут дымом, сеном и вереском.

В волосах Альбуса запуталось солнце, длинные рыжие пряди падают Геллерту на лицо, он отмахивается – щекотно. Альбус наклоняется и медленно целует его в губы. Прикосновение такое горячее, что кажется реальным. 

Геллерт с усмешкой смотрит Альбусу в глаза, иллюзия постепенно меняется, вот уже и волосы у него становятся короче, появляется борода, складка залегает между бровей – теперь он похож на ту колдографию, которую Геллерт видел недавно в газете.

Альбус таким ему нравится.

Протянуть бы руку и потрепать по мягкой бороде – Геллерту кажется, что она непременно мягкая – но нет, все это дым, морок, сон наяву. Можно смотреть, но нельзя трогать.

Геллерт проводит пальцами по груди и представляет, как губы Альбуса спускаются по его шее, вслед за рукой. Горячие губы охватывают твердый сосок, язык медленно кружит – Геллерт выдыхает резче и закрывает глаза.  
И под закрытыми веками – он все равно его видит.

Альбус ласкает его так, как Геллерту всегда нравилось – все правильно, как и должно было быть. Могло быть…  
Лето жаркое, такое же, как тогда. Геллерт весь мокрый от пота, ладони легко скользят по животу ниже.  
Альбус проводит языком по дорожке волос внизу живота, дразнит.

В то лето между ними так ничего и не было.

Совы носились между домами. Планы множились, а рукопожатие при встрече и прощании каждый раз становилось все дольше.

Не по годам серьезный Альбус слушал его, забывая дышать. Геллерту нравилось наблюдать, как он порой краснеет до корней волос и отводит взгляд. Удивительно сильный, равный, и вместе с тем – просто человек, с незнакомыми Геллерту чувствами. 

Торопиться им было некуда, Геллерт ждал с интересом исследователя, к чему это их приведет. Ждал и надеялся, что скоро вся сила и мощь Альбуса будут у его ног. Ждал того момента, когда Альбус сам, по своей воле отдаст ему всего себя.  
Геллерт как-то сказал ему, что слияние крови крепче любого соития. Альбус молчал и хмурился, морщинка между бровей тогда только намечалась.

Сегодня такая же душная ночь, Геллерт комкает в пальцах влажные простыни.

Альбус трется лицом о его бедро – борода у него действительно мягкая.

Геллерт охватывает член ладонью и видит, как Альбус касается языком головки. Прикосновение снова слишком легкое, дразнящее, и Геллерт стонет, изнемогая от желания толкнуться глубже. Альбус будто пытает его языком – кружит по головке, проникает кончиком в уретру, быстрыми движениями дразнит уздечку.

Геллерт разводит ноги. Альбус сжимает его мошонку, скользкие пальцы проникают ниже, поглаживают между ягодиц.  
Геллерт задушено стонет – губы Альбуса смыкаются на его члене, скользят вниз, и одновременно внутрь тела проникают сразу два пальца.

Морок сгущается, обретает плоть.

Геллерт водит рукой по члену все быстрее – это Альбус то заглатывает его целиком, практически упираясь носом в пах, то выпускает член изо рта и снова дразнит его кончиком языка. Пальцы скользят внутри, растягивая вход, поглаживают, сгибаются, надавливают – все в точности так, как необходимо.

Геллерт отдался бы ему еще тогда, в то лето.

Морок и дым, запахи сена и вереска, солнце в его волосах, и рука в руке – Геллерт и сам овладел бы им…  
Пульс ускоряется, кажется, что сердце сейчас не выдержит и разорвется.

Геллерт кричит в темноту – оргазменная судорога бьет по нервам как круциатус.

Он подносит пальцы ко рту. Альбус целует его глубоко и жадно – Геллерт чувствует, как его вкус смешивается с медом.

Дым рассеивается постепенно, оставляя лишь медовый запах вереска.

Геллерт ненавидит этот запах больше всего на свете.


End file.
